The War's Not Over
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: The war between Moon and his goons might have been over, but he was hurt during all the chaos. To his best friends, the war wouldn't be over, until he was well again. Based off of Big Time Movie!


**This is dedicated to Ajay (KogiesGirl). And man, she requested this like a super long time ago. And when I say "a super long time ago", I mean it. But I finally finished this, and I hope she likes it. And I hope you guys like it as well.**

**This takes place during Big Time Movie. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Logan felt his whole body tense up; eyes growing wide at the scene unfolding before him. He wanted to run forward and scoop up his little brother in his arms, scare the huge monster away and for him to disappear just like it happened when they were little kids. But this was no monster made up in their imagination; this was a man hired to kill the boys if needed to. He had a hammer where his hand was supposed to be, and he was making his way to where Kendall was distracted untying his baby sister.

"Look out!" Katie's scream penetrated the room around him. Logan gulped, hoping Kendall would move away just in time, but luck wasn't on his side. The man swung his arm forward and the hammer hit the blonde right on the side of his stomach, sending him to the ground.

The brunette's eyes filled with tears. Fear overpowered him, preventing him from running to aid his best friend. The younger boy's eyes were scrunched up in pain, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Katie, who was still tied to the chair, looked completely horrified; eyes locked on her brother.

Neither of them noticed that the hammer beast had his arm raised, ready to hit the boy once again, but Logan did. He ran forward as fast as his short legs would carry him, but he wasn't fast enough. The man's arm swung forward, the hammer colliding with the boy's stomach. It was mere seconds after that that Logan pressed the little button on his little pen and the huge man fell to the floor.

"Kendall," Logan croaked out as he kneeled down next to the whimpering boy. Kendall didn't respond; didn't even flinch. Logan could feel his heart nervously thumping against his chest. "Kendall, come on buddy, you gotta wake up!"

"He's unconscious, Logie," Katie whispered from his right. Logan nodded, standing up in wobbly legs. He made his way over to Katie and untied the ropes around her wrists. As soon as the little eleven-year-old was freed, she let herself fall on her knees on the floor. Logan scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"GUYS!"

Logan looked up, meeting Carlos' gaze. The little Latino looked beyond freaked out at the sight of his unconscious little brother. "What happe-"

"What's going on?" James asked from behind Carlos, interrupting his question. "What happened to Kendall?"

"The hammer man hit him with his hammer," Logan said, nodding to the unconscious man on the floor a few feet away. Katie sniffled, clutching tightly to Logan's arm. "Where's Moon?"

"We took care of him," James responded, giving Logan a smirk. Logan gave him a confused look, which James answered by pointing to a body lying on the ground. It was Moon.

"Good job," Logan chuckled lightly, his smile not quite reaching the corners of his eyes. James and Carlos both noticed this, their eyes averting to Kendall's still form.

"We gotta call an ambulance," James whispered. "I'll call them. You guys stay here with him."

Carlos and Logan gave silent nods while Katie squirmed away from Logan's lap to take Kendall's right hand in her small one. Seeing this, Carlos did the same with his left, giving it a light squeeze.

"Logie, is he gonna be okay?" Carlos asked, his eyes filling with warm tears. Logan bit his lip. He didn't want to lie. The hammer man had hit him pretty hard. He could have caused some sort of damage to the young boy. But Logan didn't want to think like that. Kendall just had to be okay.

He had to.

"I… I hope so, Carlitos," the brunette whispered. He unconsciously ran his fingers through Kendall's baby soft, blonde locks, wanting more than anything to wake up from such a horrible incident. Kendall did not deserve this. Then again, none of them did.

"I called them," James' voice rang out, startling Logan out of his thoughts.

Katie suddenly stood up on wobbly legs and ran full-speed to where James was, practically knocking him to the floor. The long-haired brunette wrapped his strong arms around the little girl, holding her close to his chest. He whispered soothing words of comfort in her ear when he felt her shaking against him. He had to hold back his own tears so he could calm her down.

Soon, the wailing sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance. Carlos scooted a little closer to James; leaning his full weight against the taller boy. Logan took a hold of Kendall's limp hand and gave it a light squeeze. It scared him how cold and lifeless Kendall felt. The way he looked almost dead sent a shiver to run up his spine.

"He'll be okay, Logan. We all know he will," James said as he rested a hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

No longer had the words left Logan's mouth that a pair of paramedics stopped in front of them with a gurney. Despite Logan's protests, Kendall was lifted onto it and strapped down against it. The boy could only melt into James' arms as the blonde boy was taken away. His tears flowed down his face and onto James' suit.

"Come on, guys. We better catch up with the ambulance," the younger brunette whispered as he unwrapped his arms from Logan's frail frame. He scooped up Katie in his arms and walked towards the entrance of the building. Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders, and the two boys followed behind.

"Let me know how he does. I have to go get my dad. Maybe we'll meet you guys there."

Logan turned to Penny, who had kept her distance from the broken boys. She gave him a smile, which he returned with one of his own. "Will do, Penny. Thanks."

Once outside, Logan took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Mrs. Knight's number. After a lot of explaining and discussing, she agreed to pick them up. It wasn't long after that that she stopped in front of them in her old black SUV. All four boys, along with Katie, piled into the van.

The ride to the hospital was uncomfortably silent. Katie soon fell asleep with tear tracks staining her pale face. She was snuggled up against both Carlos and James. Logan sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Tears of fear ran down his cheeks as well as he stared out the window.

"We're here, boys." Mrs. Knight's voice forced Logan to snap out of his thoughts. He grasped the door handle and opened it so that he could get out. Before anyone could stop him, he was bolting towards the hospital's main entrance. He seemed to be flying rather than running as he reached the front desk.

"Kendall Knight!" His younger friend's name slipped past his lips even before the nurse could question him. Giving a silent nod, she turned to her computer screen.

"Ahh yes, Kendall Knight. He was brought in a few minutes ago. If you could just take a seat in the waiting room, we will send someone as soon as possible to give you news about his condition."

Logan gave a silent nod, forcing his legs to move towards the cold, blue hospital chairs. By then, the others were walking in through the entrance. As soon as they saw him, they made their way towards him.

"Any news on him, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked in a silent voice. She took a seat beside the trembling boy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Mama K. I'm hoping they will soon, because…"

"Kendall Knight?"

The tiny brunette seemed to bolt out of his seat at the sound of a male calling his best friend's name. Sure enough, a doctor in white hospital scrubs made his way towards the group of what some may call a family. He held a clipboard in his hand, which he seemed to glance at after approaching them. The poor man was bombarded with questions as soon as he looked up to meet everyone's eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Kendall is doing just fine. Thankfully he was brought here just in time. There were no severe injuries other than a couple of broken ribs. Other than that, he seems to be fine. We tested for a concussion or any other injury, but thankfully there was none. Would you wish to see him?" There was a nod from everyone. "Okay, but only one to two at a time. Any volunteers?"

"Logan!" Said brunette let out a little yelp as he was shoved forward. He sent a glare over his shoulder before following the doctor to where Kendall's hospital room was.

"Here he is. Room 112. Just be careful, okay? He's still unconscious, but he will most likely wake up any minute now. Try talking to him; it might help." And with that, Logan was left to his thoughts.

Slowly, he reached for the silver doorknob, twisting it, and then walking inside the white hospital room. His chocolate brown eyes immediately landed on his best friend. An IV was attached to his wrist, sending what Logan guessed to be morphine through the small tube and into Kendall's body. The blonde's pale complexion seemed to blend in with the crisp white sheets.

"Hey Kendall," he said, taking a seat on a chair beside the sleeping boy's bed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, buddy. It shouldn't have. I should have been more careful." He took a hold of Kendall's cold hand in his own and buried his face against the white sheets. "I feel awful."

"It's… it's not your fault, Logie."

Logan's head snapped back up, only for his eyes to meet Kendall's emerald ones. "What?"

The younger boy let out a weak cough. "You heard me. It's not your fault… this happened. It's no one's fault, so please don't blame yourself." He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again. "Just please don't, Logie."

"Okay. I… I won't."

"Promise?" The boy's eyes were pleading and full of innocence as he looked into his older brother's chocolate brown ones.

"I promise, Kenny," Logan said with a smile.

Kendall smiled back, letting his head rest against the white pillow underneath it. He scooted to the left side of his hospital bed, patting the empty side left on the right side. "Lay down," he instructed the shorter teen.

"But, Kendall…"

"Please, Logie."

"Fine," Logan finally gave in. Being careful not to bother the younger teen, he laid down beside him and pulled him into a hug. Kendall buried his face against the crook of Logan's neck and let a little yawn slip past his lips. "Close your eyes, Kenny. You need the rest."

"'Kay," Kendall slurred. "Night, Logie."

Smiling, Logan pulled up the white sheets so that Kendall was nicely tucked in. "Good night, Kenny."

* * *

**Not a good ending, but ehh… Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
